A Fun Time in the Breaker Room
by MagicLemonMan
Summary: A lemon between OC and Funtime Freddy, inspired by TheKillerProductionz. Rated M for as follows: Language, Lemons, Rape, and just generally very adult things.


Hey, Lemon here, today I have a story I wanted to do for a while. This is mostly inspired by TheKillerProductionz's "A Night in Funtime Auditorium". Go check him out, he is probably my favorite author on this website! Finally, come pervs, one and all! Today, I present you with... A Fun Time in the Breaker Room"!

Fucking managers... fucking animatronics... fucking power supply! "It'll be fun! They said, just come in on fucking Sunday at 9:00 AM! They said. Oh, and we decreased your pay, too! They said. Bastards..." You muttered as you drove to Circus Baby's Robo-Rentals. You pulled out your portable shocking device. They had implemented these as soon as the first 3 engineers all died; 2 were hung, the last one disappeared without a trace. I'll bet it was that dammed Funtime Foxy. Or maybe that creepy ballerina girl. The strange thing was, the robots' endoskeletons were never found. Anyways, that was all in the past. Now the robots have been replaced, and Circus Baby's Robo-Rentals now lends the robots to... mostly porn stuff. Because of this, they now have parts that they did not have before, and most of us wish they still didn't. At the very least this shouldn't take very long. I want to get home so I can play Asassin's Creed. I arrived in the parking lot of the Rental Place, and went inside. I could swear I heard moaning coming from the Auditorium (little head nod). Must be my imagination. I rode the elevator down, and heard the handybot. "Hello, Michael. Welcome back to Circus Baby's Robo-Rentals! We hope you enjoyed our complementary gift basket you received on your 5th night. Today, we urge you to try to stay as far away from Funtime Freddy as possible, as he seems to be in one of his "heats". It is highly likely that he will rape the next person he comes across, so, if you are not gay, avoid Freddy at all costs. Thank you, we hope you have a nice day at Circus Baby's Robo-Rentals!". "Message is Fucked up, as usual." You complain to nobody in particular. That annoying music begins to play as you finish your descent. Seriously, who puts elevator music at the end of a ride! Whatever the reason, you stepped out of the elevator, and began your trek through the vents. While you were crawling through the vents, you had a thought. Man, the writer must be having one hell of a time trying to correct everything, especially since this story is being made on a tablet. On an online notepad, no less! Much to the writer's dismay, you continued your journey through the stupidly long vent. Seriously, why... never mind. You arrived in the center control room. "Now, let's check on Ballora, shall we?" The handy until called out. You shined the light. Good. The animatronics were already pissed without you shocking them even more. "Now, let's check on Funtime Foxy." You checked the light, and saw Foxy getting Fucked by some other engineer. "Must've been the ventilation." You muttered "Great, now let's get back to business. You must now cross Ballora gallery to access the Breaker room." "Wasn't that already used in he game?" You asked the robot "Yeah, but the author is running out of ideas, okay? Just cross the Damn gallery!" It angrily replied. He then turned himself off, and you heard a familiar soft, feminine voice. "I don't recognize y-" "Shut the Fuck up, Baby, I know what I'm doing." You said, cutting her off. You could make out a small shrug in the darkness. "Suit yourself." It said, returning to Circus gallery. You sighed, and entered Ballora Gallery. You tip-toed across the floor, not making a sound. You walked up to Ballora. When you found her you began flipping her off. "Go away, dammit."Said Ballora, effectively scaring the bejeezus out of you. You briskly walked to the Breaker room, and finally reached it. You entered the room, and we're curious to see what was actually back here. You had never been asked to go back here, so that was why. You walked in, saw Funtime Freddy, and said a prayer. You picked up the tablet, and immediately heard him. "Security Guard, where are you!" It yelled. "Shit..." You said hopelessly. You began the easy task of rebooting systems, then luring Freddy back into the shadows. You had completed it, and we're about to turn around, when you saw Funtime Freddy in your face. "I knew that wasn't BonBon!" He exclaimed with joy. "He stared at you for a moment, then began to kiss you. Now, you weren't gay, but you found yourself enjoying it to some degree. You scolded yourself mentally, then tried calling for help. "It's 9:30 on a Sunday, you think anybody will help you?" He asked incredulously. "Better make you less rebellious, then!" He shouted with glee. You tried to yell in protest, but instead, you moaned loudly. He had begun jerking you off. With every subtle movement he made you felt better, more alive. You were filled with pure ecstasy. You began to feel something building in your waist area. "Still struggling?" He asked with that cute voice. Wait, cute? Your mind was jerked from those thoughts by BonBon beginning to blow you. It was the Weirdest and most wonderful feeling in the entire world, but it wasn't over yet. Freddy decided he hadn't had enough fun, and began to face Fuck you. Bonbon suckling you dry felt so good that you didn't even have to try to blow him. You looked up at the handsome bear, and... handsome! Were you really gay? Before today, you were sure you were straight. You had only dated girls, and had never had any romantic interest in boys. Yet, here, in the most unlikely place on Earth, you weren't sure anymore. You continued to savor the feeling of his cock in your mouth. It had a salty taste, but otherwise tasted awesome. That feeling from earlier was still building, and it was about to blow. After one final thrust, Freddy came, and then it was over. BonBon was no longer blue, but covered completely in white! It seemed like he still wanted more cum, but Freddy was far from satisfied. He walked around to he other side, and started to jam his cock repeatedly into your prostate, making you scream in ecstasy. You could feel every wonderful part of his metal dick, searching the inside of you for some part it had not plundered. With this, you and Freddy came, screaming each other's name at the same time. "I love ya, Y/N." He said with a grin. "I do too." You replied, smiling back. You fell asleep in each other's arms.

time to go wash my eyes out. Huge thanks to TheKillerProductionz, who helped me write lemons better, and also inspired this story.

Lemon, signing off


End file.
